Obesity and psychopathology are common in children with hypothalamic/ chiasmatic gliomas (HCG) and craiopharyngiomas (CR). The aims of this study include: 1) to treat tumor related obesity with combined pharmacologic therapy and behavior modification; 2) to assess metabolism and body weight; and 3) to establish standard psychiatric diagnoses in this population. Methods used include: anthropometric assessment, bone density, body composition, resting and total energy expenditure with doubly labeled water, and the diagnostic interview for children and adolescents.